Taken
by SarenX
Summary: Jack survives after getting shot in the rumble at the Mercer house. He's been recovering for two months, and just as the Mercer brothers think the game is over, Sweet takes things to a whole different level!  Sweet's still alive  PLOT TWIST/ALT. ENDING
1. Sweet's first step

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "FOUR BROTHERS" OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. 

**Recently: **Two months after Evelyn's death and Jack getting shot and living through it, the Mercer brothers coped with Jack's therapy and getting Evelyn's house back up to comfortable living standards. Jack spent his time lounging around the couch, resting because of his chest and shoulder being in constant pain. Bobby and Angel used their time to get the house renevated so they could call it "Home" again. Angel had recently been thinking about proposing to Sofi, but wanted all three of his brothers' approval beforehand.

**Upstate New York:**

"I don't fucking care what you have to do, I want those mother fuckers dead. You bring me back Bobby Mercer's body, or I'll have my way with this pretty little wife of yours and do away with your kids." Victor Sweet said as he slammed his corded phone down onto its hook. The angry man grimaced, gritting his teeth and sneering at everyone who crowded him. It took him a brief moment to calm down and he drew in a deep breath, exhaling it back out slowly. He sat back down in his large, luxurious chair and relaxed his arms on the metal rests at the sides.

"So, little Jackie Mercer didn't die when I put out that hit to bring more attention to these Mercer idiots..." Victor snarked, glaring at the man closest to him who had his arms folded across his chest. Victor sighed heavily and grinned, his cheeks forming dimples as the grin grew wider. "Get me Jack Mercer, boys." Victor demanded, turning his head slightly up to face one of his workers at an angle. "And -don't- let me down." he growled in a low, husky tone.

**Back in Detroit, 2 days after Sweet's orders:**

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and the streets were loud with gunshots. A couple people in ski masks hid behind an old mustang, pointing their guns over the hood of the car at the large house they were ordered to invade. "Get the fuck over here, Angel! Gimme that gun!" Bobby Mercer shouted, hiding behind one of the walls in the kitchen. He threw his handgun to the side as Angel slid a large machine gun towards him.

"Move in! Move in!" one of Victor's men shouted and a hefty guy cautiously jogged his way to the front door of Evelyn Mercer's house. He lifted his leg high and started kicking the bullet-abused door and broke it off the hinges. As the door came crashing down, two men accompanied the other and all three quickly scouted the living room to the left.

"FUCK YOU!" Bobby shouted as he peered around the corner of the kitchen wall and fired his machine gun at one of the guys who started in his direction. The bullets flew straight throught the man at such an incredible rate, he was dead before he could hit the ground. Bobby stood up, smirking at his first kill of the night, and went on to see if there was anyone else in the house.

Angel headed swiftly down the stairs after one of the shooters and shot him straight in the back of the head. "Gotcha, mother fucker." he said with a low tone. He continued down the stairs and knocked the third shooter in the back of the head with the handle of his hand gun. The guy hit the floor hard with a loud smack and was knocked out cold.

"I don't hear anything else, Bobby.." Angel stated as he searched cautiously around the corner of the staircase.

"Neither do I, Angel. Just hold up a minute. Where's Jack?" Bobby asked, coming out from behind the kitchen wall.

"I'm here," Jack said, rising up from behind the couch where he was hiding because he didn't have a weapon.

Bobby nodded as Jack came into clear view and the three brothers crowded around the living room, searching each of the dead guys to see what they can find. "I'm rich!" Bobby exclaimed as he pulled a $5 bill out of one of the shooter's pockets.

"We gotta call Jerry, Bobby." Angel said and walked into the kitchen where the phone was located.

"Yeah, good idea. Jack, get over here." Bobby said, motioning for Jack to join him an Angel in the kitchen to call Jerry. 

* * *

__

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring...

"Hello...?" spoke a very tired Jerry, yawning through the phone.

"Jerry, you gotta come over when you can. Ma's house just got shot the fuck up by Sweet's boys." Bobby said with a rustled tone, panting from all the previous action.

"What? Bobby, it's 3:30 in the morning, I'll be over there in a couple hours. Can you guys hold out until then? You know I can't wake Camille up, and the girls will wonder where I've gone to," Jerry explained in a low whisper.

"Just hurry up, Jerry." Angel said after snatching the phone from Bobby.

"I'll see you guys soon," Jerry said, ending the conversation and hanging up.

Angel hung up the phone and turned to Bobby and Jack. "So now what do we do? We just got this place fixed up.

Bobby looked at Angel and grinned slightly, giving him an amused glare. "We're gonna wing it, Angel. Come on, boys, let's go out and have a couple of drinks and have us some good ol' Mercer family fun!" Bobby shouted, raising his hands in the air and walking towards the front door.

Jack and Angel followed Bobby out the broken down door and loaded up into Bobby's small car. They arrived about twenty minutes later at a club called "Foxxy Sports" that stayed open 24-hours and was actually alive at this time of night. The brothers got out of the car and made their way into the club, taking some seats up in the back of the place. 

* * *

One of the waitresses approached their table wearing a short, red and blue plaid skirt with a white spaghetti strap that hugged her body tightly and made her chest bulge more so than it normally did. She smiled at the three and held out a pad of paper and pen. "Hello! My name is Cheri, what can I get you guys to drink?" she asked with a sweet tone, swaying back and forth.

Jack admired the way Cheri moved and smiled in his direction the majority of the time she was waiting for the drink orders. "Yeah, I'll take a couple shots of Jack," Jack said, scanning her body up and down with hungry eyes. "Yeah, me and my brother will have the same, Cheri. Whiskey shots, keep 'em comin!" Bobby said, nodding his head.

"Okay! I'll be back soon with your drinks." Cheri said cheerfully after writing down the order and walking away, her skirt riding up her bottom some.

Jack's lips formed a small grin and he stared at the lovely backside of Cheri bouncing away. "I am going to get that tonight, you watch, Bobby." Jack claimed, taking a sip of the complementary water on the table.

"She okay with you being gay, Jack?" Bobby teased, smirking.

Jack's smile soon died as Bobby started already with the insults. "I'm not gay, Bobby." he glared and took another sip of his water.

"Sure, you little fairy," said Bobby as he skimmed his hand through Jack's hair, messing it up some.

"Are you serious...?" Angel scoffed, muttering under his breath. He stood up tall and buffed out his chest, lifting his head high to see over the crowd of people. "Is...Is that Sofi?" he asked, his jaw dropping in a bit of awe.

"Oh, you mean Lovida Loca's cheatin' on you again, Angel? See, man, I don't understand why you're so surprised." Bobby teased, the blatant sarcasm flowing out through his tone smoothly.

"You're a real piece of shit, Bobby. I'm-a go check this out real quick," Angel said, stiffening his face, pursing his lips some, and walking away.

Cheri approached the table again and set down about five shots of whiskey. "Here you go! I'll get your tab started." she smiled sweetly as Bobby handed her a credit card.

"Jack drinks Jack! Jack drinks Jack!" Jack shouted, downing his first shot. He hissed at the sting of the hard liquor burning down his throat. "Ahhh..." he said, feeling rather refreshed.

"Jack likes ass-crack and ballsack. Hahaha." Bobby said, giving Jack a teasing grin.

"No, no, no. Jack DOESN'T like ass-crack and ballsack. Jack likes boobs...And Cheri's firm butt over there.." he said, widening his eyes at the nice view he kept getting.

"Jackie, how much you want a bet you don't score with that babe tonight?" Bobby said, slamming down his found $5 on the table.

"Oh, I'll score, Bobby...I'll score with 5 more chicks than you think you could." Jack claimed, raising his head in confidence.

"Baby! Baby, you don't understand! ANGEL! Turn around and talk to meeee!" Sofi whined, grabbing Angel by the shoulder and yanking him around as he started to walk away, pissed.

"What's there not to understand? You were dancin' with that dude! You didn't even TELL me you were goin' out tonight. And I thought I loved you." Angel said with a disappointed tone.

"Baby, look, please, you have to understand. This is not what it looks like. I came out with mi amigas and we were jus' out dan-sing!" she cried, trying to convince him that she was innocent.

"Sofi, come sit with me, then, if you really think you want my trust back." Angel said, and was instantly tugged forward as Sofi wrapped her arms around his large bicep and pulled him in the direction of his table.

"Man, you ain't nothin' but a fairy. Sit down, Jack, and shut up." Bobby said with a loud laugh, and turned his head to see Angel and Sofi approaching. "God damnit, Angel. Why you gotta ruin my night with this loud mouth broad of yours?" he complained, shaking his head and downing a shot of whiskey.

"What you talkin' 'bout, Bobby?" Angel asked with a deep, serious tone.

"Oh, shut up Bobby, tu eres mericón!" Sofi shouted loud into Bobby's face, her anger growing already.

"Man, shut up, girl, sit your ass down." Bobby barked back.

* * *

The rest of the night was nothing but shots of whiskey, insults, and a knocked over table. The four of them had their fun out until about 6 A.M. when they decided it was time to get back to Ma's house. Bobby, finally sober, drove everyone back home and climbed out of his car as soon as he turned off the ignition. Jack was heavily drunk and could barely walk, and Angel and Sofi were more sober than Bobby because they'd barely had anything to drink. The four of them made their way into the house and Jack and Bobby went upstairs to sleep.

"You go to bed, baby. I'm going to stay up for a while and try to fix this door." Angel said, shaking his head in disappointment as they left the house unlocked and basically without a front door. Sofi nodded silently and headed upstairs to Angel's room. Angel turned around and headed back outside to take a drive to the hardware store so he can get a new door.

**Thank you so much for reading my first chapter! MORE to come! I am just getting started, and am an experienced roleplayer. I love to write and this is my first fic. Please review! Thanks! -SarenX**


	2. Truth and Lies

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTHERS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

After picking up another door that would fit the frame of the house, Angel worked for about a half an hour on the door, perfecting the alignment and the way it opened and closed. He opened and closed it a couple times to make sure it worked properly and tested out the locks. Everything seemed perfect. He walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what there was to drink. Eying the nearly empty fridge, he grabbed the half-full Orange Juice carton and poured himself some O.J. Angel sat down at the kitchen table and sifted through the mail that was sitting on the table.

Something struck his attention and he opened his eyes widely. "What the..." he muttered below his breath. He reached out for a piece of mail that was addressed to "Jeremiah Mercer" from an unknown recipient. Curious, Angel opened the letter and read it:

_Mr. Jeremiah Mercer:_

_We hereby inform you that your request for a bank loan of approximately __**$405, 050**__ has been denied. Your credit records show that you are not currently eligible for any type of loan until your debt of__** $600, 205**__ is paid back in full. We apologize for any inconvenience. For further questions or comments, please contact our government office at 1-800-Get-Loan (438-5626). Our office hours are open on Monday through Friday from 8 AM to 5 PM._

_Sincerely,_

_Johnathan Guller_

_Loan Department CEO Advisor_

Angel's mouth dropped as soon as he began reading the letter. As he finished, he furiously crumpled the letter and stuffed it in his pocket. "God damnit, Jerry...How you gonna owe so many people so much money?..." Angel said in a low whisper to himself. He shook his head and stood up from the dining chair, finishing off his O.J. He put the dirty cup in the sink, washed it out, and then sat on the couch in silence contemplating what he was going to tell Bobby about what he just read.

**

* * *

**

It was 8 A.M. and Jerry was now awake and eating breakfast at the table with the girls before work. As they all finished, he kissed Camille goodbye and drove the girls to school. After dropping them off, Jerry made a phone call to work notifying them that he had some quick errands to run and that he'd be late. About 20 minutes later, he was knocking at his mother's door. Angel opened the door and nodded as Jerry walked into the house. They exchanged grins and both made their way to the kitchen.

"So what is this I hear about Mom's house being shot up again?" Jerry asked, pulling the milk carton out of the fridge and pouring himself a glass.

"Well, it's exactly what it sounds like, Jerry. The house got shot up and nearly invaded by Sweet's boys." Angel replied with a deep, bored tone.

"How do you know it was Sweet's boys? I thought we killed Sweet?" Jerry asked, confused.

"They dug him up out of the ice and for some how they revived him I guess. I don't see how but it happened. We know it's Sweet's boys because when me and Bobby and Jack were searching the dudes we killed they had a piece of paper in their back pocket signed by Victor Sweet." Angel said and leaned against one of the counters, folding his arms about his buff chest.

"Can I see this note?" Jerry asked, quirking a brow.

"Why? What's it to you?" Angel asked with a suspicious tone.

"Well, I figure since you guys are gettin' me involved with this again, I might as well see how to stop it...Again.." Jerry let his voice trail off and he finished the rest of his milk.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Jack who walked into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water.

"Hey Jackie boy, how's your shoulder?" Jerry asked with an enlightened tone.

"I'm doing fine, Jerry. Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?" Jack asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Oh, shit, yeah, I gotta go. Sorry, Angel, we'll have to talk about this later. I gotta run." Jerry said, rinsing out his glass and walking swiftly towards the front door.

"Now hold on just one minute, Jerry. I got some shit to talk to you 'bout. But that's okay, we can talk after work." Angel said with a snide tone and held his head up high, his jaw stiff and forced out some.

Jerry nodded and went on his way, getting in his car and driving off to work. Angel turned around to face Jack who was about done with his bottle of water and shook his head.

"What? What did I do?" Jack asked, wondering what the hell was going on.

"You didn't do anything, Jackie poo. It ain't nothin' about chu, so jus...Sit'down and..Eat." Angel said with choppy words and a slightly concerned tone.

Jack tilted his head and walked over to Angel, putting his hand firmly on his shoulder. "What's bothering you, Angel?" the youngest brother asked and sat down at the table, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. He bit into it, sucking the juice from the exposed piece and crunched.

"It's Jerry. He's in debt again." Angel said with a soft tone, staring down at the hard wood floor.

"WHAT?" Jack said, nearly choking on his piece of apple. His eyes went sort of wide and he stood up from his chair, pushing it out. "We gotta tell Bobby."

"Jack, don't you dare go and tell Bobby. **I** will tell Bobby. **I'm** the one who found out, and** I** will be the one to break the news to Bobby. You jus' stay out of it. Okay?" Angel barked back.

"Whatever, man." Jack said and walked back upstairs to his room.

Feeling rather upset, Angel followed Jack up the stairs not too long after and went to bed with Sofi.

**

* * *

**

**Later that day, 2:00 P.M.**

Bobby woke up to his alarm going off around 2 P.M. in the afternoon and rubbed his eyes so he could wake up more. He climbed out of bed and took a quick shower, then went downstairs to be greeted with the oh-so-lovely site of Lovida Loca in the kitchen. Bobby rolled his eyes at her annoying Spanish singing and threw himself down on the couch, grabbing the T.V. remote and clicking on the television.

Sofi came into the living room as soon as she heard the T.V. turn on and stared. "Bobby, what the hell are you doing?" she asked with a snarky tone.

"What I usually do every day, Chica. Breathing. You know. That thing that helps keep you alive." he sassed and grinned, flipping through the channels trying to find a good Hockey game.

"You're such an asshole, Bobby!" Sofi started and walked hastily back into the kitchen, already starting her ranting in Spanish.

Bobby shook his head, grinning, and feeling accomplished as he set her off for the first time today. And it only got better from there. He finally found a game on and sat up on the couch to pay closer attention. "Yeeaaah-ha-ha! Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Kick their asses, Chicago!" Bobby yelled, kicking the floor with excitement.

Jack headed down the stairs and stopped to look at Bobby, rubbing one eye with his fist. "What're you yellin' about?" Jack asked, and then yawned widely.

"This game. You should sit and watch it with me, Jackie. Maybe it'll help you man up some." Bobby teased and turned his head back to the game.

"When are you ever gonna let that go, Bobby?" Jack said, sighing and walking past him towards the kitchen.

"When you prove to me that you're no longer a fairy. Now go get me some chips, woman." Bobby snapped, staring at the screen still.

"Woman? Oh, so now it's 'woman'? Why don't you ask Sofi? She seems to have taken on that 'household-wife' sort of role." Jack said, snickering, and walking into the kitchen.

Sofi turned to look at Jack and narrowed her eyes, and then turned her attention back to the salad she was making. "Bobby is just peeced off because I am going to marry An-yel." Sofi said with her thick Mexican accent.

Jack nearly choked on the water he'd pulled out of the fridge and stared at Sofi with wide eyes. "Angel proposed to you?" he exclaimed and dropped his water.

"No, not yet, but he will." she said, smiling, and then started humming an non-familiar tune.

Jack shook his head and whipped around quickly as he heard the phone ring. "I GOT IT!" he yelled and raced to the wall where the phone was hanging up. He picked it up and casually leaned against the wall, talking to whoever it was on the other line. "Hello?" he said, trying to hold back another yawn.

"Be ready, kid. You're in for the ride of your life." said a deep, distorted voice, and then the call ended with a quick click.

Jack's eyes widened at the statement and stood there for a minute or two with the phone still held to his ear, a blank look plastered on his face. He turned around slowly and hung up the phone, then turned to walk out of the kitchen. He walked passed Bobby and towards the front door.

"Who was that?" Bobby asked, taking his eyes off the T.V. for a brief moment to look at Jack.

"Uh, no one important. Just a telemarketer. You know." Jack said with a flat tone and turned to open the door of the house.

"Hm, alright. Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"Just for a walk. I gotta clear my mind. All that drinking last night kind of fucked me up. You know, with all the pain pills and shit I gotta take for my shoulder..." Jack replied, and then started to walk out.

"Hm, alright. See ya later man. DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO!" Bobby shouted as the door closed shut.

"Hey Sofi! Bring me some of that food you're makin', yeah?" he shouted to the kitchen.

"Get it yourself, asshole!" Sofi screamed from the kitchen and continued making her rice.


	3. A walk to remember

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTHERS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Jack walked down the semi-empty winter street with feet of snow with nothing to cover his arms except a black long-sleeved, cotton shirt with a couple of colored splatters on the front. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a cheap red lighter. He packed the container of cigarettes against his hand for a second and then shook out one of the cancer sticks and lit it up, inhaling deeply. He retracted the cigarette from his mouth and held it, exhaling slowly, blowing out all of the smoke at once. He sighed softly and looked around as he turned a corner into a neighborhood he was highly familiar with. He took a couple drags as he neared a block he wasn't too fond of and stared down it, memories flashing before his eyes. He stared for a moment, but kept on walking, seeing no point to travel down that road.

A man in a dark jacket crept in the shadows and bushes behind Jack, following him silently. He snapped a couple pictures on his camera phone and sent it off to one of his co-workers. Another man followed from a different angle, hiding behind trees and snapping pictures as well. All of the pictures were sent to Victor Sweet's phone.

Back at the office in upstate New York, Sweet was checking his cell phone, grinning as he received each picture of Jack, knowing his hounds were doing their jobs as asked.

Jack continued walking, thinking about the days he had become part of the Mercer family. He approached a nearby park and smiled somewhat, remembering the days where him and his new brothers would go there and hangout after their daily hockey game after school and on the weekends. He walked in the direction of the park, wanting to sit down in the place they used to, just for old time's sake. As Jack neared the park, he was hit in the back with a small rock. He stopped abruptly and jerked around, looking for who might have thrown the rock. Not seeing anything, he turned back around warily, his suspicious eyes scoping out the area. He continued to walk towards the park until he was hit with another rock in his shoulder. He winced in pain as it hit him rather hard and turned around again. "Who's there?" he yelled in the clearing, searching all over, turning around multiple times to get a good view of the whole general area. Nothing. His eyes became wide as the voice from the phone call earlier echoed in his head. '_Get ready, kid. You're in for the ride of your life._' He shuddered and turned around, nervous, walking slowly back in the direction to his house.

One of the followers moved in as Jack passed a large tree and hauled ass after him, tackling him to the ground. Jack fell to the ground, smacking his chin hard on the concrete and yelling out in surprise. "GAH!" he shouted as he struggled to get up. When the first man got Jack on the ground, the other came running out with a couple ropes and a black bandana and helped his partner with pinning Jack down and tying him up. Jack struggled against the ropes and right when his wrists were drawn together, he kicked the guy ontop of him in the ribs, sending him flying back. The other guy tried to grab him but took a sharp blow to the side of his face. Jack quickly scrambled to his feet and took off running down the street as fast as he could. "Shit, shit," he muttered in between short breaths.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back at Evelyn's house...

"Them Chicago players are fuckin' kickin' ass. COME ON, LET'S SEE SOME SHOTS!" Bobby shouted, holding a can of Coca Cola in one hand, the TV remote in the other. He stamped his feet on the floor in front of the couch, getting pretty riled up.

"Come on, Bobby, shut up for a minute, I'm trying to call Jerry." Angel said, waving his hand at Bobby as he shouted.

Annoyed, Bobby muted the TV and looked at Angel with a mean expression. "Hey, fuck you, Angel! I'm watchin' the game. Why don't you just wait till Jerry gets off of work, man? He's probably busy and you're probably pissin' him off by callin' over and over again." Bobby said with a loud, husky tone.

Angel shook his head and looked around at Sofi's prepared dishes and licked his lips. As he was taking some food, he called out to Bobby, "Hey, where's Cracker Jack?"

"He went for a walk to clear his mind or some shit. He says the alcohol from last night is taking a toll on him. I knew he was a fuckin' fairy, man." Bobby said jokingly and unmuted the TV.

"How long's he been gone? It's almost 6 o'clock, man." Angel said, a bit of concern flowing through his tone.

"Alright, alright, let's go look for him I guess." Bobby said, standing up from the couch and clicking off the TV. He turned to Angel who had a seriously concerned look on his face. He noticed Angel running his fingers up and down a letter and Bobby arched a brow in curiosity.

"Hm, whatcha got there, Angel?" Bobby asked.

"Huh? What?" Angel said, looking up at Bobby. "Oh, this...?" he said, pulling the letter closer and stuffing it in his back pocket. "It's nothing. I'll talk to you about it later..."

Bobby's brow furrowed some and he grimaced, wondering it was that Angel had to hide. "What are you trying to hide, Angel? If it's that important then just fuckin' tell me." Bobby said, an utter annoyance growing in his voice.

"It's nothing, Bobby. Just drop it." Angel snapped back, and stood up from the table. "Let's go find Jack." he said and walked towards the front door.

"An-yel! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Sofi yelled from the kitchen.

"You stay here, baby. I'll be back." Angel reassured her and smiled as he opened the door to walk outside.

"You better be back soon, An-yel..." Sofi warned and gave him a cold glare.

**

* * *

**

The guys who were scoping out Jack followed quickly behind him, catching up rather fast. "Fuck," Jack whispered, noticing they were gaining and he tried to pick up the pace. His leg wasn't the same since the shooting, but he knew he had to push himself to get away. Fear shot through his veins and his adrenaline pumped furiously. He panted harder, and eventually felt his lungs want to collapse. All that smoking did him no good and was ultimately failing him in the time he needed to get the hell out. He kept running, panting even harder. His head began to pound immensely, beating at the inside of his skull.

"You go that way." said one of the men and took off running diagonally, attempting to catch Jack at a weird angle. He caught up fast and was able to pretty much cut Jack off as he was turning around a corner that was a few blocks from home. Jack's bright blue eyes widened fully and he gasped loudly, trying to come to a direct halt. He failed miserably, skidding forward like a baseball player trying to touch base. His legs caught the kidnapper off guard and knocked him over ontop of Jack. The two men laid in a blanket of snow, nearly knocked out. "Ughh..." Jack groaned, and flipped over onto his stomach. He could feel his ankle start to swell and he cringed at the mild pain. He crawled away quickly but was caught by surprise as the man he tripped grabbed both of his ankles and tried to pull him back.

"Hell- NO!" Jack shouted, trying to kick the guy in the face. "You are not fucking with me today!" he shouted, kicking more. He turned over and tried to get to his feet, but was knocked back down by the other guy who took his fist to Jack's throat when he caught up to him. Jack choked a little on his vocal cords and fell to the ground, holding his throat. "Arghghhaa..." he groaned, and was instantly flipped on his stomach. His hands were forcefully pulled behind his back and roped tightly, as well as his feet. Jack struggled to get away but it was unfortunately too late. One of the men bent down over Jack and stuffed the bandana in his mouth, tying it behind his head tightly, roping a little bit of his hair in there too. He groaned at the uncomfortableness of the situation and flipped over onto his side in misery.

"Let's get him back to the van." One man said. They both lifted Jack's persistently struggling-self up and hauled him back to the van they originally came to the area in. They opened the sliding back doors and threw him in the back seat at a strange man's feet. Jack turned his head to look up but a heavy hand shoved his head down onto the carpet of the van. He knew he was trapped when he heard the doors lock on the inside and the vehicle start moving forward. Jack tried his hardest to fight back the tears that were swelling in his eyes and the only thing he could think of was how stupid he had been to go outside on his own, _**again**_. He tried to lift his head again but was once more shoved back down to eat the carpet.

"Stop moving, you little bitch." Said the deep voice above him, and a brunt force came in contact with his ribs. Jack curled up as tight as he could as a hard, steel-toe boot connected with his ribs. "Oomph!" he grunted, and laid there feeling the pain.

**

* * *

**

"Jaaack! Jack!" Bobby shouted as he walked a couple streets down from their house. He turned his head in every direction he could think of, but heard no reply, and saw no tall, lanky kid with shaggy-spikey hair. Bobby was growing anxious and quite worried. "You better not be playin' no fuckin' game with me, Jack! I'll beat your little fairy ass if I find out you're fuckin' with me!" Bobby yelled into the dead neighborhood.

"I don't think that's going to make him come out, Bobby. Jaaaccckkk!" Angel yelled, and looked around for Jack as well. "Maybe he went further than this, Bobby. Maybe he went to a friend's house?" Angel said, running out of ideas of where his baby brother might have gone off to.

"He doesn't have any friend, Angel. Who would be friends with a gay kid? Seriously. Let's think realisticly." Bobby said with a little bit of ease, smirking, and still searching.

They were then passed by a loud, ugly green van driven by one man with short, brown hair and a large maroon jacket on. Bobby laughed at the beaten up condition of the van and looked at Angel. "Hey Angel, look at that piece of shit. I bet you I can beat it in a street race with my car." he joked.

"I bet you could, Bobby. You better stop your street racing shit or Green's buddies are going to haul your ass away to prison." Angel said, smiling some as he and his brother had a couple of laughs.

"Nah, Green's boys are pussies. They wouldn't do anything. And even if they did, it wouldn't make a difference. I'd kick all of their asses." Bobby remarked, confidence rising through his raspy tone.

**

* * *

**

As the men who kidnapped Jack conversed on the way through some ghetto neighborhoods, one of the men looked out of the window and noticed a white man and a black man walking, joking around. He stared out the window and nodded, then realizing for a second what he just saw. "Hey guys, you think that might be Bobby Mercer?" he asked, pointing out at the white man walking, wearing a brown leather jacket. The passenger of the van looked out the window, squinting to try and get a better view. "Nah, can't be...Let's just keep going. We got a lot of shit to handle and if we don't get to Sweet's office within the next day or two, we're all going to be dead." the passenger replied and turned to face forward, not paying any mind to the matter.

Jack struggled on the floor, moving around and trying to glance around the vehicle to see if he can spot a familiar face. Each time he tried to pick his head up, it was slammed back down into the carpet of the van, and he eventually gave up after an hour. He laid on the floor, uncomfortable and aching; his head was pounding and all he really wanted to do was go back home. He regretted not telling Bobby about the phone call and also regretted walking outside without anyone with him. The first time in almost three months that he went outside without one of his brothers, and Sweet gets ahold of him. Just _great_.


	4. A little surprise for Jerry and Jack

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTHERS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

_"Welcome to your new home, Jackie," Evelyn Mercer spoke with a sweet, soothing voice as she led Jack into her humble aboad. The boy, about the age of 13, looked around the room, his eyes scanning each part he could register in his little head. His mouth dropped as the nice woman led him around, showing him her house. He was quite pleased with the fine and up-kept conditions of the house and felt comfortable being there. However, he did feel a little nervous meeting his new brothers and felt as thought he wasn't going to fit in. Everyone was so much older than him._

_In stepped Bobby Mercer, the Michigan Mauler, the eldest. He was wearing a signature leather jacket that looked somewhat old, but it fit his kind of style. Jack stared at Bobby as he walked past, not really noticing Jack until he got into the kitchen. Bobby turned around and looked down at the kid and smiled. "You must be Jack." he said, holding out a hand to Jack. The young boy tilted his head, his full head of hair flopping as his head tilted. He stared at Bobby for a moment and then smiled back at him. "Yeah, I'm Jack..." Jack said, introducing himself fairly to Bobby._

_Shortly after Bobby's entrance, two other men walked into the house and looked at Bobby greeting a young kid. "Oh, so this is Jackie, huh?" Jeremiah Mercer asked, approaching Jack. He, too, held out his hand and motioned for Angel to come over. They all introduced themselves and Bobby took it as his responsibility to show Jack his new room. He gave him an upstairs tour and lastly showed Jack his room. As he stepped into the vacant room with a bed and dresser, Jack's mouth dropped in awe, hardly believing what his eyes were telling him. This was the happiest he's ever felt in years. And according to Evelyn, Bobby, Jeremiah, and Angel, he was home. __**Home, sweet home.**_

**

* * *

**

Jack awoke from a deep sleep and noticed he was pinned against a wall, wearing nothing but his pants. His shoes snd his shirt had been stripped from his body and were laying in a corner of the dark cellar he was in. His heavy head hung down and he tried his hardest to pick up, merely only managing to get a glimpse of how he was hanging on a wall. He noticed that his wrists were strapped to the wall, as well as his ankles and his stomach. He had two silver chains hanging from his neck (that belonged to him) and they were both splattered with blood. Jack couldn't open his mouth. He moaned, trying to pull his lips apart, but soon realized they'd literally been sewn shut. His eyes widened as he heard a creaking door slowly open. His gaze shifted from the damp floor towards the small sliver of light seeping into the dark room.

He groaned deep in his throat and let out a soft sigh. His weary head hung down again, straining his neck to an extreme extent. Footprints soon came into view and his head was being lifted to come face to face with Victor Sweet. Jack tried to widen his eyes, but felt it nearly impossible, considering he was on some kind of drug that knocked him out for nearly two whole days. He lazily stared into Victor Sweet's eyes as the brutal man gave a cold grin. "Oh, look, I have Jackie Mercer in my possession. Tsk, tsk, tsk...Looks like your worthless brothers proved themselves _again_. Worthless. Hmph." Victor grunted, speaking with a low, subtle tone. He gave Jack a heavy glare and backhanded him across the left side of his face, leaving a glowing red hand print. He chuckled some and nodded his head, feeling rather satisfied. Sweet then turned on his heel and walked out of the cellar, slamming the door shut behind him.

**

* * *

**

**Yesterday, noon:  
**

"What the fuck, Jerry. Why didn't you tell us about this! How you always owin' people money, Jerry? Huh? What's'a matter with you?" Bobby scowled, shaking Jerry at the shoulders. Jerry shrugged Bobby's hands off his shoulders and took a step back to avoid any physicaly fights that were about to happen.

"Bobby, you need to calm your hot-head ass down 'fore I-' Jerry was cut off by Bobby's anger.

"Before you what, Jerry? Kick my ass? Kill me? Better yet, put me in debt so you can buy a lost-cause business?" Bobby hounded, sticking his nose up towards Jeremiah's, a dark glare forming in his full eyes.

"Bobby, cut the crap. You know just as much as we do that Jerry is a grown man and-" Angel got cut off by Bobby as well.

"You shut the fuck up, Angel! You shut your fucking mouth right fucking now! If I hear another word come out of your mouth, Angel, I swear to God I don't believe in that I will fucking choke you." Bobby cursed, his fury now worsened. He looked back to Jerry and shoved the letter of disqualification in his face, feeling betrayed by his own brother. "I know now, Jerry, that you are nothing but a fuckin' liar! You DON'T want to help Jack and I swear you were in on this whole shitty set up with Ma, and-" Bobby stopped instantly, realizing what he was saying and then looked at Jeremiah to see the look of awe plastered all over his face.

"You seriously believe I had somethin' to do with Ma's execution? What the fuck is wrong with you, Bobby? Accusing me of shit I ain't never fuckin' done! And what? So you're gonna accuse me of stealing money from the bank now, Bobby? Are you gonna accuse me of all the shit that happened to while you were in jail? What's next, Bobby? Huh? What else are you gonna blame me for? Seems like you got a pretty nice list goin' already." Jeremiah shouted in a somewhat shrill, aggitated voice.

"Get the fuck out," Bobby said with a deep, serious tone that was filled with utter hate.

"What?" Jerry asked, not surprised by Bobby's words.

"Are you deaf? I said get the fuck out. Ma would've been ashamed to see you put her good fortune name to waste. Get out, Jerry. Just get out."

Angel stared in amazement, afraid that if he jumped in, he was going to get the full brunt of Bobby's rage. Jeremiah nodded in discontent, feeling rather foolish and betrayed as well. "And take this with you," Bobby said to Jeremiah, holding out the disqualification letter. Jerry snatched it from his hand, nodded to Angel, and stormed out the door.

**

* * *

**

Jeremiah dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number and put it to his ear.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

"Jerry?" asked the person on the other line.

"Look, Camille, I want you to take the girls and go stay at your mom's, okay? I'll tell you everything later. Jack's gone missing and there's more trouble brewing. There's a lot of shit I gotta handle." Jerry said quickly.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"Jerry - wait."

"What is it, baby?"

"Promise me you'll come home?"

"Always."

Jeremiah slowly took the phone away from his face and closed it, hanging up with his wife. He sighed softly and made it to his house. He walked up to his house and realized that his front door was cracked open. Thankfully, Camille and the girls were out skating. Feeling a bit of panic, Jeremiah slowly crept up to the front door of his home and pushed it open carefully. He peeked his head inside and glanced around, making sure no one was there. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled loosely. He walked in cautiously, looking around to see if anything was taken. Nothing. He noticed a small piece of paper and and a VHS tape sitting on his coffee table. Curious as to what it was, he quickly snatched the paper from the table and unfolded it, reading it:

_Congratulations, Jeremiah. You've beaten the first part of our game. Too bad we didn't get to beat your wife, but we got the next best thing. We left you a present on your table under this note. Don't be afraid to watch it._

_-Anonymous_

Jerry clenched the note tightly in his fist and gritted his teeth. He groaned with rage and widened his eyes with fury. He shook his head and picked up the VHS tape, examining it. He turned around, switched on the TV and the VCR and popped the tape in and hit 'play'.

There, hanging against a wall was his baby brother. He was staring at the floor, just hanging there. He had a bit of blood dripping from his mouth and Jeremiah's heart pounded inside of his chest. He started to shake a little as a man's hand came into view of the camera and lifted Jack's face up, revealing his mouth that was sewn shut and an extremely bloody, broken nose. Jeremiah gasped loudly, trying to choke back a single tear that flooded the bottom of his eye. He swallowed hard, a lump in his throat making this task very difficult. He felt uncomfortable, scared, worried, anxious, paranoid, etc., but coudn't stop watching the tape.

Jack's head was lifted up some, now revealing a minor gash on his neck, nowhere near his jugular, but threatening. Jeremiah gasped once more and turned off the tape. He cried out in angst and ejected the tape. His first instinct was to go back to his mother's house to share his gift. And that's exactly what he did.

**

* * *

**

Tired, hungry, and sore from being beaten and dragged through snow, Jack hung there like a puppet in a closet. He moaned loudly at the pain of his mouth being sewn shut and threw his head back against the wall, nearly knocking himself out from such an accidentally hard blow. He cringed at the pain and sighed softly, picking his head up to notice the door creaking open once more. The drugs he'd been given earlier to sedate him were wearing off and were making him feel like complete shit. His body ached, the cuts and bruises stung, and his mouth felt like it had all sorts of barbed wires stuck through it. His bright blue eyes focused on the figure walking down into the room and was severely startled to see a large knife in the man's hand. Jack squirmed on the wall, attempting to get out for some reason, although he knew that it was futile.

The man approached him closer, and touched the dull side of the knife to Jack's chest. Jack looked up into the eyes of the person behind the mask with straight fear in his glossy eyes. He shuddered as soon as the man began to unzip his pants. He threw his head back and felt hopeless, feeling as though he had just met his death bed. He was going to die on this wall, here and now. He was going to get raped and die! Fear flowed all through his body, making him feel light headed and could feel the walls spinning around him.

As his pants dropped below his knees, he swallowed hard and tried to prepare himself for what he knew was coming next. The man teased at his thighs with the dull end of the knife, making Jack shiver and shake. He gasped as the man ran the knife down his shaft and smacked his head hard against the wall. He groaned and tried to shift his body away, but it was useless. He was stuck in this very position. '_Oh my god, oh my god. Ohhh, fuck, I'm going to die. Holy fuck, where are my brothers?_' His thoughts raced and filled with memories of his child hood. As the man began to toy with his scrotum, he gasped in silent pleasure. His eyes shot wide open and he cocked his head back, staring at the ceiling, hoping and praying it would all be over soon.

The man's fingers shifted around Jack's leg, groping him in areas that felt so wrong for any kind of being to touch that wasn't a female. Jack's facial expression turned to pouting as his fear rose even more, driving his mind insane. His eyes fluttered open and closed, almost as if he was having a silent seizure. Jack felt his anus pulse as the man's fingers gently stroked at the bare, tight skin. Jack shuddered again and he tried to struggle once more. '_Oh god, please make it stop!_' his mind screamed, but no words came out of his mouth. The only sound he could make was a painful groan and even that made him feel stupid. Two of the man's fingers slowly began to poke and prod, reaching up through the tight space they caressed.

An unbelievable feeling made Jack's mind go completely blank and he slammed his back against the wall, attempting to struggle again. The uncomfortable feeling of something being shoved up where it's not supposed to be made Jack's mind twist and turn in all directions. Soon, he felt sick to his stomach, feeling as though he was going to heave. But how would he heave if his mouth was sewn? He tried his best to hold it in and squirmed as the man's fingers searched deeper.

Jack heard a slight chuckle escaped the guy and all he could think was '_You sick fuck!_' He was very tired and he didn't want to stay awake for much longer, but he knew he had to stay awake for this. He had no choice; the uncomfortable feeling made him paranoid, almost like it was a bad dream. '_Oh, god, PLEASE LET ME WAKE UP!...Wake up, mind! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!_' he shouted in his head, grimacing and throwing his head back against the wall again. The man's fingers continued to penetrate, moving swiftly in and out. Jack fought the sensation to tear up and groaned unpleasantly, showing off his blatant unease.

The man stood up and smiled at Jack, giving him a light kiss on the neck, biting a piece of his flesh and pulling at it. Jack shuddered again, this time more than the other times. '_Oh my god, FUCKING MAKE IT STOP!_' His mind screamed. The man added an extra finger and ultimately made Jack reach his pressure point. He started squirming even more, attempting to pull his arms out of the wrist locks and maybe even break free. Unfortunately, he failed. He was defeated. Jack's breathing became very heavy, and he tried to refrain from his body hyperventilating as the man's fingers sunk in deeper, moving all the more faster than before. Soon, another finger was added and Jack could feel the ripping of his anus. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and gasped as the man gave one final thrust with his fingers, causing Jack to jump.

A feeling of relief fell over Jack as the man slipped his fingers out and shook them. '_Finally..._' he thought. The knife soon came in contact with his mouth and was placed between his lips and sliced through the tight stitches carefully, giving Jack's mouth freedom. A large breath was soon drawn in and he began panting heavily. He grunted multiple times and gasped for air like a fish out of water. His panting became stronger as the man reached down for his shaft. "Oh, fuck you man!" Jack shouted and head-butted the guy, causing the man to stumble backwards. "Don't FUCKING touch me!" Jack shouted again, this time with more rage than he'd ever had in his life. It was bad enough being tied up in a nasty, cold, damp cellar with no lights or life, but to be raped down here and have some fucked up guy playing with you is just taking it to the farthes extreme.

* * *

**I know, I know the ending here is a little bit "cliché" but that's okay! I tried to use some literary value in my post instead of being extremely vulgar. However, I do think that this "cliché" aspect ties into what my story is all about and what the future chapters will hold. Still, I hope you enjoyed reading! Thanks for all your reviews, I'll try to keep writing when I can! Woohoo!**


	5. And so the journey begins

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTHERS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

* * *

Jerry arrived at Evelyn's house about half an hour later with the video tape that was left for him and handed it to Bobby. "Look at this, Bobby. Angel! Get over here!" Jerry called out to Angel who was in the kitchen with his hands all over his girlfriend. Angel rushed into the living room after pecking Sofi on the cheek and stared at Jeremiah. "What, man? What's going on?" Angel asked.

Jerry was flustered and pointed to the VCR underneath the TV stand. "Go on, put it in." Jerry motioned to Bobby, who seemed to look rather concerned about his brother.

"Alright, alright, I'm puttin' it in, Jerry, just calm down." Bobby said and slid the video tape into the VCR player. As the video played, the three brothers watched the re-run of their baby brother hanging from a wall, pinned, with a bloodied, broken nose and lips sewn shut. Bobby's eyes went wide and Sofi gasped loudly as she entered the room to discover the tape being shown. "Ay ay ay!" She shouted and covered her mouth after gasping once more.

Angel's jaw clenched tight and his muscles cramped as he became tense. His facial expression was filled with rage and anger, and if it could ever be possible, this man was turning red. His eyes seemed to be bulging out of his head and his this lips were now pursed. "Who the _HELL_ did this?" Angel yelled.

Bobby shook his head in utter dismay and shut off the video after letting it play all the way through. He turned to look at Jerry and frowned. "You just now found this, Jerry?"

"Yeah, I got home because I was pretty pissed...Went to take a shower and see if the girls were home, but I guess they were still out with Camille skating. And when I found this on the coffee table, it was sitting under this note.." Jerry explained, trying to remain calm, but found it difficult. He reached into his kahki pants pocket and pulled out the note that was left ontop of the VHS tape. Bobby took it from Jerry and opened it up, sharing it with Angel as Angel appeared next to him and read over his shoulder. Bobby stared at the note with sadness in his eyes and sighed heavily. He handed the note back to Jerry and plopped down in the rocking chair next to the couch. He shook his head again and picked at his lip absentmindedly as he thought.

"Bobby? You okay?" Angel asked and sat on the couch space next to the chair.

"I just don't unda-stand. They already took away something from us. Why they gon' take the _one_ thing we all need to protect?" Bobby asked, his accent slipping through heavily. He shook his head again and stared intently at the floor, not bothering to pick his head up.

"So then let's go find Sweet." Jerry announced as he kneeled down and ejected the VHS tape from the VCR. Bobby and Angel looked towards Jerry as he put forth his proposal. "What? Are you two just going to sit there and stare at me? C'mon. We gotta do something. We can't just leave Jack there to die." he said, the tone of his voice sounding nearly hopeless. When the others did nothing but stare at him, Jeremiah hung his head and plopped down on the couch next to Angel. He, too, stared at the ground in silence.

"I got it." Bobby said, alarming his brothers as they picked their heads up and looked at him. Bobby grinned some, and stood up from the rocking chair. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of orange juice and came back to the living room. He gulped about half the glass down and made a refreshing sound. "Ahh..." He nodded his head and stared at the door that was newly replaced. "Jerry, you think we should go after Sweet...I got it. We can just do what we did last time. But we need back up."

"Back up? Bobby, I don't-" Bobby cut off Angel's words and put a finger to his own lips. "Shh, Angel. We need to think here." Bobby said and sat back down on the recliner.

Jerry let out a light-hearted laugh and turned his head to Bobby. "Did you just say what I think you just said? No. No, Bobby. You know what, we're wingin' it. Get up, let's go get our brotha'." Jerry said, nudging Angel next to him.

Angel stood up, and so did Bobby right after him. Bobby downed the rest of his juce and walked towards the door to grab his brown leather jacket. "You know what, Jerry. I like the way you think." He said, nodding his head and grinning some.

"Or _don't_ think," Jerry teased and walked up behind Bobby.

The three men left the house, leaving Sofi there to complain while they left. "So where we goin' from here?" Angel asked as they all loaded up in Jerry's Volvo.

"I still don't get it, man. Safest car in the world..." Bobby commented.

Jerry turned around and nodded to Angel who was crammed in the back seat with the girls' car seats. "We're just gon' drive, Angel. Put'cho seat belt on. It's gon' be a bumpy..ass...ride..." Jerry said and quickly backed out of the drive way.

**

* * *

**

The man who was knocked backwards picked his head up and glared at Jack and an dark gleam in his eye. His eyes narrowed some and a bloody smile stretched across his face. The man wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket and nodded his head, grunting at Jack's decision to force that sharp of a blow on him. The stalky man advanced forward slowly, reaching an arm out to touch Jack's bare chest. His fingernails, seeming sharpened to needleploints on purpose dug into Jack's flesh some. He ran his sharp nails down Jack's chest, scraping some skin off as he went along. Jack let out a loud yell as the slight pain shot up towards the large gash on his neck. He struggled some, and the man threw his head back in a raging fit of laughter. "Stupid boy..." The man's deep voice flowed lowly through the room and he shook his head at Jack's amusing struggles.

He grunted and stared at Jack hanging from the wall, cocking his head to the left for a moment, then to the right for a moment, as if observing and contemplating his next fucked up move. Each time he cocked his head to the side, it cracked a couple times, showing the tenseness in his muscles. The man's lips pursed as a sudden thought filled his head. The man turned and looked around the room, spotting an old, rickety wooden chair. He walked over to it, picked it up, and sat it down a couple feet in front of Jack. The back rest of the chair was facing Jack and the man sat on the chair backwards, his legs spread wide and hanging off the small edges of the chair. He lifted his arms to rest on the back of the chair and rested his chin atop his folded arms. The man's old eyes stared blankly at Jack, teasing and daunting. The man would lick his lips every so often, just to show he wasn't asleep or anything. He just sat there, staring and grinning.

Jack's ice blue eyes stared back at the man. '_Okay, what the fuck is going on here?'_ Jack asked himself inside his head. Panic began to take over after about half an hour of sitting there staring at each other. Jack could feel his chest tighten and he felt an overwhelming sense of danger swirling around him. His head felt heavy and he felt as though he would pass out at any moment. '_Why am I feeling like this?...Am I asleep?'_

**

* * *

**

_It was raining outside; the sky was dark and gloomy just like any other rainy day. It was a sad day for at least one individual, however. But why was this day different? What significance did this day have? Gray clouds filled the entire sky for miles and the storm outside was growing louder and stronger. Lightning crashed down as some cracks of thunder echoed throughout the house. It was dark, and most-definitely going to be a very long night._

_Outside, in a nearby playground sat a kid in one of the fun-crawl-through tubes in a sitting fetal position with his knees tightly bent up against his chest. The young boy hugged his knees and rested his head on top of his knees, staring out at the rainy, night sky. The rain got heavier and the kid sat there in the play tunnel with no jacket, no real rain-savvy clothing. He sighed softly and shed a couple tears, closing his eyes and wishing it was over. He hung his head and laid down in the tunnel, hoping to get some kind of sleep without getting soaked, ever even struck by lightning._

_Morning came quick, and as the sunlight advanced through small parts in the tunnel, it shone on the young boy's face. Crystal blue eyes slowly fluttered open and blinked a couple times. A silent yawn came from the boy as he stretched as far as he could inside of the tunnel. A face peeked into the tunnel and startled the boy, causing him to quickly climb out and back away from the old woman who peered in at him. His eyes widened and stared blankly at her. Her face was bright and innocent; her smile was heart-warming and nearly melted the boy's heart. This harmless woman seemed to be doing nothing but seeing what had caught her eye on one of her morning walks. She approached the boy slowly and kneeled down in front of him, still smiling sweetly at him. "Are you lost, boy?" the woman's endearing voice coated the boy's ears and he slowly nodded his head 'yes.'_

_The woman bobbed her head in a nodding fashion and held out her hands to the boy, unfolding them, symbolising a sense of safety. The boy tilted his head to the right, confused and chewed on the inside of his mouth for a moment. He slowly stepped towards the woman and did the same motion with his hands. The woman smiled brightly and held out her hand, gesturing for the little boy to take it, which he did. "What's your name?" asked the boy as he stared into the woman's peaceful eyes. "My name is Evelyn, what is yours?" she asked. "Jack..." the boy responded. Evelyn nodded slowly and stood up from her crouching position. She took the boy by the hand and asked him if he'd like to take a walk with her. Jack smiled widely, a cute smile with a couple teeth missing stretched widely on his face._

_After walking for a couple of hours and getting to know each other, Evelyn learned that Jack's parents weren't around anymore and that he'd been abandoned. He had been on the streets for a few weeks now stealing food and sleeping in the tunnel at the playground. Evelyn was greatly astounded at the boy's health conditions and seemed rather concerned. "Say, Jack...I am a social worker...Would you like it if I helped you find a family?" she asked, looking down at the small boy. Jack slowly nodded his head innocently and gleamed up at her with glossy eyes. Evelyn reached out to hug him and was rewarded with a great hug back from Jack._

**

* * *

**

"Where the hell are we going, Jerry? We've been driving for two hours!" Angel complained from the back seat and propped his legs up over the girls' car seats, trying to get comfortable.

"Just be quiet, Angel, we're drivin' until I get a phone call from Evan." Jerry said as he focused on the highway.

Bobby was bobbing his head in sync with the music playing lowly on the radio, mouthing the words to some of the songs he knew. He stared out the window, disinterested in the current conversation. He sighed softly and looked at the time. **3:24 P.M.** He sighed again, and continued staring at the window.

A few moments later, the short silence was broken by a loud ring. Jerry was quick to answer the phone before anyone else could. "Jerry, don't talk on the phone while you're driving." Bobby snapped, but was cut off by a rude look from Jeremiah. "Don't tell me that shit Bobby-Evan! It's nice to talk to you again. Did you hear anything back?" A few mumbled words could barely be heard through the phone and Jeremiah nodded his head. "I see, okay...Oh. Oh, really? Oh. Okay, well, just keep me posted. We'll-I'm sorry, what's that? Oh-Oh, okay, thanks. Buh-bye." Jeremiah hung up the phone and remained focused on his driving.

Bobby turned his head and looked at Jeremiah with a dumbfounded look. "Well? What'd he say, ya jackass?" He said and gave his brother a good slap on the shoulder. Jerry sighed softly and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Boys, we're going to New York." Jerry said and began to speed up.

"Why we goin' there for?" Angel said with a tired voice from the back seat.

"Because that's where Victor Sweet is, Angel. Don't you ever catch on?" Bobby said, teasing his brother. Angel shook his head in annoyance turned to looked out the window. "Jerry, pull over at a rest stop. If we're going to be driving to New York, let's at least get some grub." Bobby suggested, and since Jerry and Angel were both hungry as well, Jerry complied and stopped at a nearby Burger King.

**

* * *

**

Jack woke up after being knocked upside the head with a metal bar by one of Sweet's lackeys. His crystal blue eyes fluttered open slowly and it took him a minute to become completely coherent. He arched a brow at the suddenly changed setting. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of a poker room, tied up. There was a bandana in his mouth, tied tightly behind his head and pulling some strands of his hair. Over that, was a piece of silver duct tape to secure the fact that he won't talk or bother anyone. The room was rather lively and there sat Sweet, a couple councilmen that Jack recognized, and four other unfamiliar gang members all playing cards. Feeling somewhat nervous, Jack tried to move his arms around, but found it futile.

His hands were taped to the bottom edge of the seat of the chair, and a rope was tied to his wrists, which was knotted more than three times under the seat to secure his hands. His shoulders were also taped and roped to the chair, ensuring the fact that he won't be escaping any time soon. Sweet lifted his head from his hand and stared over at Jack, who was now wide awake. Grinning, Sweet stood up from the game and walked casually over to Jack. He stared down at him and was met with Jack's shaking blue eyes. Jack stared intently into Victor's eyes and grunted as his hair was grabbed and his head yanked back, straining his neck. He winced at the pain from his head being forced back like such, but never failed to keep eye contact.

"Oh, look, boys...Jackie Mercer is finally up and at 'em. You know what you're in for, boy? Huh? Do ya?" Sweet taunted, and yanked Jack's head farther back. Jack grunted loudly as his neck was strained more, and the burning opening of his slice on his neck stung. He winced at the pain and was finally released. Sweet stood in front of him, and then kneeled down to face him. Jack shook his head and looked straight at the man who'd taken him in the first place. His eyes screamed anger, and he wanted out. Sweet's amused grin pissed Jack off every single second he had to stare at it. Victor adjusted his position and reached a hand out to Jack's face, cupping his jaw tightly in his hand. "Don't worry, Jackie...We'll take _real good_ care of 'ya." He taunted again, and smirked, chuckling some. Sweet stood up and went back to his poker game, occasionally eyeing Jack who was nervously looking around at his surroundings.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you guys SOO much for the reviews! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. D; College work took quite a toll on me! I'll try to update AT LEAST every two days! Please keep the reviews coming. ^.^ I really appreciate everyone's input! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. 3**


	6. Freedom!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTHERS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

* * *

**As promised..Here is Chapter 6! Two days after Chapter 5! ;D Enjoy.**

* * *

An hour passed and the poker game was finally over. Jack's eyes were getting tired and he felt like he would drift off soon, but tried to stay awake to see what would happen to him next. The nervous anticipation of torture made his stomach queasy and he felt like he was about to heave his guts out. He felt rather light headed and sick to his stomach. His body was cold and he shivered some, however, his head was sweating from the stress. His eyes widened as he noticed Sweet's shoes approaching him. He slowly picked his head up to face his biggest enemie's cynical grin. Sweet took a hold of one side of the tape over Jack's mouth and ripped it off with one swift motion. Jack winced as the heavy tape ripped at his skin, pulling some peach fuzz off. He shook his head and sighed softly. Sweet put his hands on the back of Jack's head and shoved it downwards, working the tight bandana off from behind his head. As the bandana was loosened and pulled from his mouth, Jack sighed and exercised his jaw some, opening and closing it a few times. He looked up at Sweet with sorrow in his soft blue eyes.

"We're leaving. I'm going to use you to test out my new toys." Sweet said with a calm, taunting tone. He began to untie Jack and Jack's eyes went wide at Sweet's words. '_What the hell? New toys?...Great, NOW I'm going to die..._' Jack's thoughts made him go crazy inside and he began to struggle as Sweet was untying him. The other players were leaving as Sweet requested they did so he could have some "alone time" with Jackie. The last of the straps were about to come off around his arms. Jack's eyes darted to the widely open door of the room and instantly an idea sprung. Sweet untied the last of the ropes and cut off the tape around Jack's arms. He allowed the kid to stand up and turned to move the chair away from the position in the middle of the room. The second Sweet was an inch away, Jack darted out of the room as fast as he could.

Sweet quickly turned around as he heard the kid's foot prints pounding the floor and shouted, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" His first reflex was to pull out a gun and shoot, but he unfortunately wasn't directly equipped with one. "Shit." he smuttered and grabbed a gun from the poker table, following Jack out the door. Jack hauled ass down the halls, running as fast as he could, dodging everyone he could. The people who accompanied Sweet stood there, wondering what was happen, not fast enough to react. "Don't just stand there, you morons! CHASE HIM!" Sweet shouted and started down the hall after Jack.

'_Come on, you can do it. 'THERE IT IS! THE EXIT!_' Jack's mind shouted at him and he slammed into an "exit" door of a staircase, literally flying down the staircases. He jumped down most of the steps on each of the three floors, feeling rather lucky and relieved that no one was in the stairwell to get in his way. THE EXIT. Jack pushed open the door to the exit swiftly, hearing the faint sounds of Sweet's voice as he yelled into the echoing stairwell. Jack sprinted across the busy New York street, nearly getting hit by a couple cars. When he reached the other side, he ran behind a large clothing store and kept going.

Sweet was outside now, and he looked around, raising his head and standing on his toes to see if he could spot his escapee. He shook his head and cringed as his idiot posse had failed him _again_. "Damnit!" he shouted loudly and headed back up the stairs to the third floor where his poker game was. His crew was still standing there, dumbfounded, waiting for their boss to come back up and chew them out. "You dumb motha' fucka's! I should shoot ev'ry last one'a ya'll! 'Ya fuckin' morons. God damn this. How tha' fuck ya'll gon' leave the door open? Don't I tell 'ya enough shit so you'd at least have SOME common sense? And ya'll gon' turn 'yo backs to the hand that's feedin' 'ya?" he shouted, the majority of his crew wincing at his words and feeling rather guilty. They all hung their heads as Sweet walked back into the poker room, slamming the door.

* * *

An hour after getting back on the road, Angel and Jerry were sleeping in the back seat while Bobby took over driving. They could all tell it was going to be a very long drive. Luckily, they all had enough money in the bank at least so they wouldn't run out for a while. They'd had a couple thousand all together, maybe rounding about $5K, so they had a lot of time to look for Jack.

Bobby's eyes were already growing tired of staring at nothing but the blank pavement infront of him and the burning of the sun down into the Volvo, but he had to keep on driving. He was the most determined, out of all three of them, to find Jack. He was the one who taught him most of his ways and really how to defend himself. Bobby was the one who whipped Jack into shape.

* * *

Jack continued to run for about good 20 minutes before taking a break. He'd gotten far away from Sweet's building and was thankful to have found a payphone. He turned and asked someone nearby if he could borrow some quarters and was luckily handed two dollars in change. He slipped two of the quarters into the payphone change slot and dialed Jerry's cell phone number.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

Bobby looked down at Jerry's cell phone with a puzzled look on his face. The called ID showed "Unknown Number calling" but Bobby shrugged and picked it up anyways.

"Hello?" Bobby said with a tired voice.

"Bobby?"

"...JACK!" Bobby shouted, waking up Angel and Jerry in the back seat.

"Bobby! Oh my god, you gotta help me man. I'm in fuckin' New York, I think, and I was fucking kidnapped. Holy shit you gotta hurry up man. PLEASE." Jack pleaded over the phone.

"Jack, jack! Calm down! Where in New York are you? We can try to get a plane there, man. We're already on our damn way!"

"I don't fucking know... Hey! Miss! What city am I in?" Jack asked a woman walking by. "New York City, dead in the fucking center. Look, I'm by a hotel..." Jack started.

"Jackie, I'm so glad you're safe but you can't stay there. You have to keep moving. You have to get far, FAR away from Sweet's place, got it?"

"I know, Bobby, I know. I need some kind of cover up or disguise. I don't want to be caught dead...OR alive, here."

"Look, Jack. Keep moving. Go buy yourself a cell phone or something. Or steal one, I don't know. I need to be able to contact you."

"Bobby, I'm going to try and sneak a cab to the airport. They don't need to know I don't have any money."

"You don't have cash? Jack, how you gon' walk out without cash?"

"Are you serious, Bobby? You don't think they didn't take my shit? Come on, I'm standing out here with ripped fucking jeans and NO shirt in the freezing ass cold." Jack snapped back.

"Okay, just...GO to a homeless shelter. They should have-"

"Oh! Good idea! Clothes, prepaid cell phones for grabs, good idea. Okay, Bobby, I have to get off here now. I'm suffering from frost bite and I need to get to the airport."

"Jack, be safe...I love you man."

"I love you too, Bobby. I'll try to call you soon."

"Alright, man." Bobby said and reluctantly hung up the phone.

Jerry climbed into the front seat with Bobby, yawning and stretching his arms. "That was Jack?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, he called from some payphone I guess. He's right dead in the center of New York City. He's going to find a way to the airport. That's where we're headed, too." Bobby replied and floored the gas pedal, speeding up and cutting off a couple people who were too slow and in his way.

"How the hell did he get away? That video showed..." Angel started,

"I don't know, I don't care, I'm just glad he's okay. We gotta hurry. The airport is still about half an hour away and we're headed in just that direction." Bobby said and cut off a few more people.

"Hey, man! Watch how you're handlin' my car!" Jerry cried, quickly buckling his seatbelt.

"You know what, Jerry, don't be a baby. Okay. I know you cry and bitch about your little car, but our little BROTHER is out there freezing and cut up. So stop cryin' about'cher car. You can get this thing looked at when we get home." Bobby said with a snide tone.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jerry said, glaring at Bobby.

* * *

Victor Sweet was fuming. He had Jack Mercer in the palm of his hands! How can those goons make one small mistake and let the kid go? And not even chase after him?

"Idiots. You're all IDIOTS." Victor shouted, glaring at each of his crew members for a few minutes before moving down the line to the other. "You fucking idiots let Jack Mercer get away and you didn't do shit. You know what, I should shoot every last one of you. But I won't. I'll let your stupid asses suffer all over New York until you find that fucking punk and bring him back to me. Now GET!" Sweet said, pointing his hand to the door of the poker room.

The group of men hung their heads in shame and nodded as Victor dismissed them. A couple of them walked out muttering snide comments, but Victor chose to ignore it. One guy, as he was walking out, took out his .44 Magnum and grinned at it, pleased. "Took this one from some fag down the street. Dumb fucker didn't even know it was coming," he commented to his partner.

The "goons" all scattered out down the hallways, getting ready to hunt down the very kid they all let get away. And not only did they do that, they put everyone else at risk of being killed for going against "the hand that feeds them."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, everyone! Chapter 7 is going to be full of A LOT of action, so be ready for a lot of shooting, probably even a car chase. ;P (spoilers) It's going to be GREAT. And I'm excited to write it just as much as you are to read it, I'm sure! Please keep reviewing and reading! =]**


End file.
